


【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】创世纪•归乡

by PLEASESMEAGAIN



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLEASESMEAGAIN/pseuds/PLEASESMEAGAIN
Summary: 刺眼的白光笼罩着这个诡异的车站，站台是白色的，轨道是白色的，墙壁也都是白色的。意识恢复过来的时候，Bernard已经在这里了。他抬头看了看同样一片花白的时间表，然后又一次环顾四周，他认出来了，这好像是过去人们所建的公共交通——火车的一个停靠站。可是，他又为什么会在这里？他不是死了吗？
Relationships: Bernard Marx & Helmholtz Watson, Bernard Marx/Helmholtz Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】创世纪•归乡

**Author's Note:**

> 我又来了！暑假真的很无聊，所以我又忍不住写了一篇。我真的太喜欢这对了！
> 
> 发生在两人死后的世界的故事，全篇都是本人胡思乱想的产物。  
> 不知道大家看剧版了吗？？我要被剧版改编气死了

第一天

刺眼的白光笼罩着这个诡异的车站，站台是白色的，轨道是白色的，墙壁也都是白色的。意识恢复过来的时候，Bernard已经在这里了。

他抬头看了看同样一片花白的时间表，然后又一次环顾四周，他认出来了，这好像是过去人们所建的公共交通——火车的一个停靠站。可是，他又为什么会在这里？

他不是死了吗？

病房里的记忆断断续续地闪过Bernard的眼前，对于自己再也回不到人世这一事实，Bernard感到略微的庆幸，毕竟那个世界也没什么好留恋的了。

想到这里，他开始到处走动起来，”喂——有人吗！”Bernard一边迈着轻快的步伐，一边呼喊着。这份久违的矫健让他不禁低头看了看自己光滑的双手和纤细的身躯，自己的身体好像变年轻了许多。这就是死后的世界吗？！新奇的事情一件接着一件地发生，Bernard感觉又回到了年轻的时候，现在他的内心充满了冒险的喜悦，他迫不及待地探索着这个车站，渴望发现什么新的东西或者遇见什么新的人，但当他逛了一圈又绕回原地的时候，他突然发现——这个空无一物的车站只有自己一个人。

怎么会这样呢？Bernard渐渐冷静了下来，他开始自我怀疑了起来，不知为何，一个熟悉又陌生的低沉声音在他心里问道：“Bernard，你觉得死后人的灵魂会去哪里？”

”当然是去做燃料——哦不，人类有灵魂吗？你在说什么呢？”

这是自己和谁的对话？明明自己对这段对话一点印象也没有，可是就在刚刚，这两个声音却清晰地响了起来，Bernard感觉自己寒毛立了起来。

如果人没有灵魂，那自己是什么？自己又在哪里？Bernard又左右看了看，他突然觉得这个地方有点眼熟，可是自己又是在哪里见过呢......

在Bernard疑惑和迷茫之际，远处突然传来巨大的声响，如同雷鸣一般慢慢靠近，Bernard吓得退后了几步，他能清楚地感觉到地面在震动，然后一辆白色的车厢出现于轨道上，接着是另一节，另一节，终于，最后一节车厢驶入了车站内，随着这庞然大物的停止，声响也慢慢消失了。Bernard睁大双眼，看着面前这应该被称为“火车”的物体上的自动门打开了，车站又恢复了寂静，车上没有人下来，当然也没有人上去。

过来一会，Bernard就做出了决定，留在这里也不是办法，还不如跳上火车一探究竟。

Bernard踏上了一节车厢，随着他进入室内的那一刻，身后的门就关上了，然后窗户外的景色开始移动。他转了一个身，再度看向窗外之时，他已经离开了那个光明的地方。

火车安静地行驶着，窗外是一片白色，然后过了一会，在一瞬间，光明被甩在他的身后，窗外变成了乌黑一片，什么都看不见。好像窗外的世界只有两种颜色一般，但是车厢里顶上的灯还是闪烁着微弱的黄光，温柔地照在Bernard身上。Bernard还没适应过来眼前这片黑暗，车就猛地停了下来，门也随即打开了。Bernard马上走了出去，踩上了潮湿而柔软的泥泞，是与刚刚坚硬地大理石完全不一样的感觉。他面前是一座高大的高塔，像一个灯塔，只不过这个看起来更陈旧一些，而且顶上也没有灯光，而仍然是漆黑一片。走进一点看，墙壁上甚至有细小的裂纹，这一切都让这过于瘦长的建筑看起来像一个勉强站立的老人一般摇摇欲坠。Bernard推开大门走了进去，眼前怪异的景象让他瞬间停了下来。

一个略窄的旋转楼梯彷佛爬山虎一般覆盖于建筑内壁之上，而楼梯一旁的墙壁上，是一个个整整齐齐密密麻麻的小门。每个门里都有不同景色，不同人在活动，远看如同壁画一般炫目。Bernard抬头，发现这个楼梯在一处就断掉了，但充满了小门的墙壁却似乎直通天上。

反正自己已经死了，也没什么好怕的了。Bernard本能的求知欲驱使着他走上旋转楼梯，然后他鼓起勇气，朝一扇比其他都要破旧的小门里探进了脑袋。

门后是一个精心布置过的公寓，空气中弥漫着昂贵香薰浓郁的香气。穿着得体的男人女人在音乐之下走来走去，交谈甚欢，这时一个棕色的身影一闪而过，然后传来了甩门的声音。

Bernard的呼吸停滞了，这是John。然后一个矮小的男人也一闪而过，这好像是年轻时候的自己。接着，他听到了对话声：

“但大家都到了，等着你呢。”

“让他们等吧。”

......

“就当是为了我，你就不能为了我来一趟吗？”

“不行。”

Bernard突然感觉到失望，绝望，愤怒，就和门另一侧的Bernard一样。他想起来了，这是自己邀请很多人来看John的时候，John赌气不肯出门的记忆。但是自己在看到门后场景之前，已经将这不愉快的往事忘得差不多了。

这时，眼前的楼梯突然多了几节，Bernard感到神奇，他跟上，他似乎有点明白这里的游戏规则了。他锁定墙上另一个破旧的小门，干脆走了进去。

那是一个巨大的办公室，四周都摆放着书架。他看见自己身旁站着John，他们正面对着一个眉目深邃的男人，是西欧的controller，但房间里还有一个他不太认识的黑发男人。就那个男人的完美无瑕的外表来看，肯定是alpha plus。尽管Bernard觉得自己和这个人是初识，但看到他的时候，Bernard却感觉到一股久违的喜悦与安心的感觉，可能这是这个陌生男人的特殊魅力吧，Bernard敷衍地为自己解释道。

他听见controller说：“就像即将发生再你们几个年轻人身上的事情。我差点就被流放到一个岛上。”

”把我流放到一个岛上？”Bernard听见自己说。这肯定就是关于他为什么会在冰岛死去的记忆了。当然，老去的自己也将这件事情忘得差不多了。Bernard感到不情愿的情感，他感觉到自己开始大哭大闹，甚至爬上前去挂在了controller的大腿上。

“我什么也没干，是那两个人干的。”他感觉自己指着John和另外一个男人。虽然Bernard很清楚他现在哭得眼前一片模糊，但他还是清楚地看见了John脸上的震惊，还有另外一个男人带着震惊，和巨大的悲伤的表情看着他。Bernard和他对上了眼，心突然一抽一抽地痛了起来。Bernard任由着过去的自己继续无理取闹地胡言乱语，最终被几个大汉抬走。被抬走的时候，Bernard忍不住探出头又去看了一眼那个黑发的男人，那个男人也看着自己。他的眼神里是Bernard感到陌生的情感。Bernard敢肯定当时的自己肯定没有看见，因为当他意识到自己回到了楼梯上的时候，他仍然在一边以泪洗面一边大喊大叫。

Bernard立即停了下来，他抹掉了自己脸上的泪水，他的心还在砰砰跳。Bernard一边往新出现的楼梯走去，一边努力回忆那个黑发男人的面孔，可是自己的记忆中却哪里都找不到这样的人。我认识他吗？还是说，我把那个男人忘了？可是就算我老了，再健忘也不会连名字都不记得了？他在又一扇破旧的门面前停了下来，在其中，他清晰地看见了那个黑发男人的面孔，他正和自己坐在一架直升飞机上。Bernard不加思考地走了进去。

第二天：

“我们准备要起飞了，Marx先生。”坐在驾驶座上的delta转头和Bernard说。奇怪的是，从他语气中感受不到一丝尊重或者奉承。Bernard莫名其妙地感到烦躁，他重重地坐了下来，记上了安全带。

“我们最后去冰岛，先去福克兰群岛。”飞行员说着，直升机起飞了，引擎发出“嘟嘟嘟”的声音吵个不停，Bernard生气地叹了口气。他将胳膊交叉于胸前。胳膊肘突然碰到了谁，他惊的赶紧转头。

是那个黑发的男人。他面无表情地看了Bernard一眼，然后挑起嘴角，看着Bernard的眼睛笑了一下，他的眼睛是乌黑的，却闪着温柔的水光，Bernard呆住了，他再次回想了一下，可是真的想不起来他是谁。

那个男人好像错会了Bernard的沉默和对视，他突然握住了Bernard的手，然后紧紧的捏了捏。他的手好大，还是我的手太小了呢。Bernard心想。他的心跳的很快，这种异样的悸动让Bernard有些不知所措。这个男人肯定不知道自己其实正在和一个又矮又丑的老头子握手。他闷闷地想着，看向窗外。飞机飞的飞快，他们之下已是大海，是一池一望无际的清水。在此之上，一线之隔之处便是Bernard他们正处在的空中。Bernard没有前因后果地想道，掉下去也无妨，掉到水中是不会死的。Bernard承认，他惧怕着死亡，但此时他只觉得快乐和安心。这大概是记忆中Bernard的情感，心中这份温暖应该也是从被紧紧握住的手心传来的吧。Bernard闭上了眼睛。在眼帘后的世界中，他已经飞翔了起来，低空划过海面。

自己怎么会忘记这么幸福的回忆呢？

Bernard再次睁眼的时候，直升机已经降落了。而那个黑发男人已经解了安全带，站了起来，拿起了他的行李箱。他又在看着自己，Bernard也看了回去。然后他猛地低下头，吻住了Bernard。

什么？Bernard震惊了。他能感知到记忆里的自己也震惊了。他感觉到自己伸手去把那个男人推开，但是毕竟自己力气太小了，他轻易被男人按住了。

Bernard感觉自己要窒息了。他试图用鼻子呼吸，但是却好像突然丧失了呼吸能力一般，他的视线越来越模糊，逐渐淹没在这个漫长的吻中。

终于，那个男人又直起了身，Bernard看着他，眼中带着愤怒和迷茫，他感受到了作为男人被凌辱的难堪。

“对不起。我觉得我们以后可能不会再见面了。”那个男人说完就下了飞机，再见也没有说。

下一秒，Bernard又回到了楼梯上。他一屁股坐在了地上。嘴唇上的触感还停留在那里。他的脸好像烧了起来。明明自己现在已经没有脸红的权力了，但他还是害羞了起来。但是他好像想起了一些关于这些男人的事情。

“Helmholtz。”Bernard轻声地呼唤了那个男人的名字。这是他唯一的挚友的名字。本应如此，但Bernard有自觉他们对彼此的情感肯定不止于挚友这一层关系。原来在自己活着的时候，是有这样的人如此珍视过自己的吗？可是自己却是那么的孤独......既然这样，那我已经死了，他呢？他也死了吗？那他去哪里了呢？

Bernard突然没有力气和勇气去前进了。既然他会忘了他，那他们的结局到底是如何地悲剧？他拖着步子往前走了几步，发现前面的墙壁上竟然有一扇窗。Bernard连忙上前往外面一看——仍然是一片漆黑。但往下看，Bernard惊喜地发现了这个建筑正处在清澈的水中，而塔好像本身就发着光一般，将其周围的水照的透亮美丽。哗哗的流水声吸引了Bernard的注意力，这些突然出现的水会流到哪里去呢？难道是大海吗？还是Bernard无法想象的尽头？

算了，还是得前进的。Bernard想着，他继续往前走，何况，他的确想再见一见Helmholtz的脸庞——一眼也好，就算是在生前的回忆中也好。

Bernard到达了又一座破烂的门。这个门看起来快要坍塌一般，已经有部分变成石子掉下来，堆积于地上。Bernard探头往里面看了一眼，他看见了暴雨交加的海岸，马上把头缩了回来。

Bernard有非常不好的预感。他感觉这个记忆背后有自己根本不想面对的悲伤和悔恨。

为什么我孤单地死了呢？Bernard心想。如果是因为Helmholtz已经死了的话，我还能把他和他的记忆找回来吗？

第三天

Bernard从床上惊醒，浑身酸痛，他爬了起来，看了看镜子里的自己。这个自己很接近自己死去时候的年龄：满脸细小的皱纹。瘦弱地只剩下一副迟钝的骨头，这是一个离死期不远的老人，住在自己寒颤的屋子里，睡在暖气之旁，天天靠着药物虚无地度日。然后记忆里的自己立马从床头柜的药瓶里倒出来最起码十片soma吞了下去。Bernard躺平在床上。这个时候叮铃铃的电话铃响彻了冷清的公寓。Bernard不耐烦地捡起电话。

“是我。”另一侧传来了Helmholtz的声音。他的声音也苍老了不少。“好久没有和你说话了，Bernard。”

Bernard感到很生气。这是记忆中自己的情感，这股莫名的怒火让Bernard感到恐惧。

”为什么你总是要给我打电话？”Bernard的声音在颤抖。Bernard觉得很孤独。不仅是现在的他，记忆中的他也是如此。

“我生病了，Bernard。我觉得我活不长了。”Helmholtz的声音强压着情绪，听起来有些闷，“我想你了，Bernard。”

Bernard沉默了。Bernard感觉到了记忆中的自己有一丝的疑惑。彷佛听不懂Helmholtz在说什么。

”你在说什么？我不是同性恋。我不记得我和你有那么熟。”Bernard重重地将电话摔了回去，然后躺在了床上。Bernard知道这是实话。记忆中的Bernard因为soma和老去已经丧失了很多关于Helmholtz的记忆。他能感受到那股孤独，悲伤的情感就算有了soma也不能褪去。

窗外传了雷声，冰岛竟然下雷雨了。Bernard坐起来，拉开窗帘。面前是大海。波涛汹涌，每一个浪头都是为了吞没海岸而来的。Bernard又躺了回去。“把这段不愉快的经历忘了吧。”他自言自语着进入了梦乡。

Bernard又回到了台阶之上。他记得自己做了什么。自己渐渐把Helmholtz忘了。原本只是荒诞的老去让Bernard变得健忘；只是时间的流逝让他们的羁绊变成了过去时。失去了这些的Bernard多思考一秒，就多孤独一秒，而且他开始大量服用soma来弥补痛苦，这让他忘记了几乎所有关于Helmholtz的事情。痛苦的，快乐的，后悔的，怀念的，全部的回忆被Bernard扔进了海底。

可是Helmholtz呢？没有Bernard的Helmholtz呢？Bernard勉强迈起僵硬的双腿重新走了起来。台阶又多了几层，不知为何，Bernard开始变得疲惫起来。他停在了墙上一个小缺口旁，往外看去，他看见了大海——再往下看，塔已经立在了陆地上。而就是这大海，让两岸的两个人分离，让Bernard孤单地死去，让Helmholtz和孤单地死去。Bernard不忍心再看了。他强忍着泪水继续前进着。为什么我要有灵魂呢？为什么就算我死了，我也不能得到解脱？Bernard一遍又一遍地问着自己，他停在了一扇小门面前。这扇小门依然破旧，但里面却有一条银河。自己原来有这样地记忆吗？Bernard看着门另一侧的点点繁星，突然感到很美好。他看入迷了，眼泪不由自主地流了下来。

第四天

这是一个图书馆。一层层的书架整齐排列，一瞬间，Bernard以为自己回到了高中时代。接着他感受到一双大手握住了自己的手。Bernard抬头，看见了Helmholtz正在冲自己微笑。Helmholtz其实是一个颇为严肃的人，他不太经常微笑。这就是为什么Bernard喜欢Helmholtz的微笑。因为这是独属于自己的情感。Bernard也笑了起来。他看见Helmholtz如同一个男孩一般调皮地左右看了看，然后小声地对Bernard说：“跟我来。”

他牵着他的手快步走了起来，然后他们走到了一片灯光较为黑暗的区域。

“这是福克兰群岛图书馆的禁书区域。”Helmholtz说，“我最近才发现的。”

Bernard点了点头，他随便拿下一本书，这本书叫“伦敦景点大赏”。

“这应该是旧伦敦的照片册。”他们并排站在书柜前，然后Helmholtz翻开了这本书。

首先映入眼帘的是一座圆顶建筑，左下角写着这个景点的名字：圣彼得大教堂

“教堂是旧人类用来与上帝沟通的场所。”Helmholtz解释说。

“上帝是John经常提的那个吗？”Bernard问。

“是的。”

他们翻页，下一页是一个“天使的雕像”。一个少女穿着轻飘飘的裙子，长着鸟的翅膀，虽然一点都不丰满，但Bernard却还是感觉美极了。

“天使是什么？”Bernard问。

“是上帝的使者。”Helmholtz简单地回答道。

下一页是一个金碧辉煌的室内场所，Bernard一眼就认出来这是刚刚那个车站的金色版本。

“这是伦敦国王十字车站。”Helmholtz说。“以前人们会在这里乘火车，按照阶级分不同车厢。”

“他们没有飞机吗？”Bernard问。

“有，但是飞机通常用来跨国旅行。”Helmholtz说。

“火车就不跨国吗？”Bernard说。

”火车还可以穿越时空。”Helmholtz说，“——说笑的。我读过以前一些小说，旧人类对交通工具有着各种各样的幻想。”

“这样啊。”Bernard说。“穿越时空啊。真是浪漫，果然很旧人类。”

“穿越时空现在就可以实现。”Helmholtz笑着说，“跟着我。”

Helmholtz走到一块空地之下，然后拿来一把梯子，爬上去然后在天花板中心一按——一块天花板被打开了。

“上来。”Helmholtz对Bernard说。

Bernard兴奋起来，他跟着爬上去。

他来到一个一片漆黑的空间，“Helmholtz？你在哪里？“

这时Bernard听到开关的声音，突然，他眼前出现了——一条绵延的银河。繁星闪耀于圆顶之上，不时有流星一闪而过。不同星座站在他面前，他们闪着自己各自的光芒，静静看着底下的这两个人。

Bernard感觉自己被从后面抱住了。“怎么样？”Helmholtz说。

“......很美。”Bernard失语了一会，说道。

“我也觉得。“Helmholtz说。”我第一次看的时候觉得，这是我见过最美的景色。新伦敦没有星星，我想我一定要带你来看看。”

“Bernard，你觉得死后人的灵魂会去哪里？”Helmholtz突然问。

”当然是去做燃料——哦不，人类有灵魂吗？你在说什么呢？”Bernard感到有些奇怪。

“我觉得有。他们应该会散去，然后消逝——还是说会去往另一个世界？”Helmholtz好像在自言自语。

“如果已经没有什么好留恋的话，我选择消逝。”Bernard说。

“我有。我想和你一直在一起。就算我们都死了。”Helmholtz说。

“你觉得可能吗？”Bernard说，“我指的是一直在一起。”

“可能啊。”Helmholtz说。

“胡言乱语。”Bernard笑了起来，“你吃soma了？”

“我不吃那种东西。”Helmholtz说，“你知道的，我从来不吃。”

“那你不开心的时候怎么办？”Bernard问。

“我想想你就好了。”Helmholtz说。他笑了起来，“我们一直是痛苦的，只要我们还有精神存在，就算我们死了还是痛苦的。”Helmholtz突然严肃起来，“这份痛苦伴随的是孤独。对我来说，孤独的良药只有你。”

“大诗人，你好浪漫。”Bernard开玩笑说。

Bernard和Helmholtz原地躺下来，他们依偎在一起，一起看着天上星辰变幻，突然，一个巨大的圆球出现在他们眼前。

“是月亮。”Bernard说。

黄色的月亮巨大，如同一盏黄色的明灯。她慢慢地移动着，周围地星星都因为她的存在而黯然失色。

“Bernard。”Helmholtz侧过头看着Bernard。Bernard也侧过头，他们接起吻来。

Helmholtz压到Bernard身上，他低声说道：“我爱你，Bernard。无论白天还是黑夜，无论身在何处，我都爱你。”

Bernard脸红了，“快干活。”Bernard小声说。

Bernard醒了，他躺在台阶上。Bernard爬起来，果然前面台阶又多了几层，他跑上前去，果然前方又有一扇小窗。而从那个小小缺口里，黄色的月光倾泻而下。Bernard跑到那温暖的泉水中去，看向窗外——一片漆黑的天上多了许许多多小亮点，那是星星——他们簇拥着那又肥又黄的月亮。这一幕实在是太美丽了。在幸福之中，Bernard越来越后悔。他怎么会忘记这么重要的经历呢？

Bernard突然哭了起来，他再也回不去了。那个古老的天文台，那两个孤单而又不孤单的年轻人。他回不去了。当记忆回来之际，他剩下的只有悲伤本身。Bernard站起来，但他还得继续走，走到塔的顶端。他必须得前进。

第五天

前方的小门有一丝怪异。它过于破旧，看起来已经到了格格不入的地步。而这个小门被乱石挡住了道路，走进去已经是不可能的。

Bernard蹲下来，往里面探头。里面是一件病房。Bernard只是看了一眼就倒吸一口凉气。这是人们濒死时候去的病房。纯白的墙壁给人以压迫感。而这病房中只有一张病床。病床上躺着一个高大的男人。他的长相看不出具体年龄，但整体却给人以憔悴的感觉。

是Helmholtz。

Bernard努力想挤进门去，但是石头间的空隙实在是太小了，他再努力只能将自己的肩膀和手卡进去。

“Helmholtz！”Bernard大声呼唤道，“Helmholtz！你听得到我吗！”

Helmholtz紧闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，好像在做恶梦一般。

“Helmholtz！”Bernard继续叫道。他深深感受到这股绝望就是他自己的情感。

Helmholtz的眼皮动了动，Bernard看见他把眼睛睁开一条缝。“Bernard......”他虚弱的声音传来。Helmholtz努力地举起一只手，但是停在半空就失败了。Helmholtz又失去了意识，发出虚弱地呻吟声。

Bernard的眼泪一滴一滴落了下来，他努力伸出手，盖在Helmholtz血管分明的，布满皱纹的手上。Helmholtz微笑着，他的呼吸停止了。Bernard感受着那只手慢慢变得冰冷，他跪坐下来，失声大哭起来。

Helmholtz已经死了。他和自己一样孤独地死去了。他明明没有选择遗忘，他明明什么都记得。他分明一直是最痛苦的那个人。老化的无奈，时间的流逝，爱人的背叛，他的性格让他原谅这一切，不记前仇地爱着Bernard，可是他最终还是在这份莫大的孤独与悲痛之中逝去了。

Bernard感觉自己离塔尖越来越近，他已经能清楚看到头上不远处的一个漏着白色强光的缺口，有一对鸽子从那个缺口飞下来，他们拍拍耀眼的白色翅膀，飞下来飞到Bernard面前，这是Bernard死后见到地第一种动物。还有一点点，还有一点点，他就能到底终点......

他往前走了一些，现在他面前只有两个小门。离自己最近的那个小门后仍然是白色的病房，空无一人。Bernard已经没有什么好失去了的。他不加犹豫地走了进去。

第六天

Bernard死了。

在偌大的病房中，伴随着过时的流行乐和廉价的香薰，Bernard孤身一人离开了这个人世。没有朋友的陪伴，没有爱人的悼念，在雪白的病床上，Bernard清醒地感受着死亡的痛苦——他的呼吸一点一点变弱，视野越来越模糊，而此时在自己能看见的，只有装在天花板上的一个大电视正在播放feelie，甚至他的眼前，没有那些过往的美好事物一一闪过的走马灯。Bernard不禁自嘲，他的一生是有多么地悲哀。

Bernard花着最后一点力气偏过头，床边空无一人，甚至连护士都不在病房里。他的喉咙里发出最后的呜咽，在空荡荡的房间里，只有他的回声回应了他......

直至死亡最后一刻，bernard明白了，人生来就是孤独的，从羊水中破出，被剪断脐带，然后大口地艰难地去呼吸这个世界稀薄的空气，从出生，浑浑噩噩地融入社会，却一次又一次撞壁，最后，到死亡，Bernard不记得有任何一个人和他说，你可以活得轻松一点，你可以少一些痛苦。Bernard总是一个人。而他现在，也要在这份寒冷和绝望之中，痛苦地死去......

的确，死是一种解脱，但是至少——Bernard感觉自己地意识正在飘远，他真的要死了——但是至少在生命地最后一刻，Bernard希望自己可以不那么孤单。可以有一个人在床边握着他的手，依依不舍地和他作最后的道别......可是那样的人Bernard已经没有了。

这就是Bernard Marx作为人的最后一个记忆。

第七天

Bernard又死了一次。他在楼梯中醒来时，那痛苦还萦绕在他心头，他努力不去回味那可怖的感受，站起来，去往最后一扇门。

自己死后还有什么记忆呢？Bernard不禁好奇。但他现在已经不那么在意了。他已经死了，应该舍弃那些不必要的猜测和恐慌，不在人间也罢，但他起码应该不懦弱这么一回。

Bernard走进最后一扇门。

在那温暖又昏暗的地方，Bernard感到窒息。他浸泡在厚重粘腻的液体之中，听不见声音，看不见事物，只有压迫的无法呼吸的感觉一下一下地敲在Bernard的痛感神经上。与之相对应的恐惧和孤单的感觉让Bernard想要逃离......

就在这时，他感觉到一个明亮的缺口，有谁在呼唤他，呼唤他的名字，这就是救赎，这就是结束，这就是，新的开始。

他努力地朝那个地方游去。

直到他呼吸到第一口空气。

他将痛苦全部化作哭声发泄了出来。

——这就是Bernard Marx作为人的第一个记忆。

在那刺眼的光线处，Bernard奋力睁开眼，他已经到达了最顶端。在塔尖上还有另外一个人，另一个同样经历了死亡与重生，在这个虚幻的死后世界中探索找寻着其他生命的个体。

“Bernard。”Helmholtz看到Bernard，他微笑了起来。

在那太阳之下，Bernard奔向Helmholtz。这两个孤独的灵魂，终于在死后又相拥了。

有晚上，有早晨，是第七日。

在此，他们的意识消散又重组，经过漫长的旅程，自我否定的折磨，抵达了旅途的终点。而就像死亡是新生的开始一般，终结一个世界就是创造另一个世界，人的旅程不会终结，无论走到多远，无论生在如何荒诞的时间之中，他们总会在自己之中找到答案。


End file.
